Cipher Pol
Cipher Pol is a series of World Government organizations. They act as secret agencies who do investigations, assassinations and intelligence gathering for the World Government. They are first mentioned by name in Chapter 325 and Episode 230. About The various Cipher Pol cells are stationed throughout the world and investigate for the World Government. They supplement the Intelligence Branch of the World Government's Marine forces, but seem to operate more as a counter-insurgency agency that also has more general law enforcement duties. If they encounter pirates, they will apprehend them, but, as an agency, Cipher Pol seems to focus more on political threats to the World Government than more generic criminals. So far, the CP agencies seen on the Grand Line are CP5, CP6, CP7, CP9 and CP-0. There are eight official Cipher Pols that are numbered from CP1 to CP8 with two unofficial units, which are named CP9 and CP-0. Cipher Pol No. 9 has the license to kill any citizen that does not cooperate with the World Government or acts in contrary to its interests. Because such a radical method of applying justice by the World Government should not be common knowledge, this group is a top secret organization. CP-0 is apparently more powerful than the CP9 as they are called the world's strongest intelligence. According to the Enies Lobby Arc, the official uniform for Cipher Pol agents is a black suit and fedora. The strength of the Cipher Pol agents vary as the many agents who helped the Marines fight the Franky Family and Straw Hat Pirates in Enies Lobby, were easily, beaten single handedly by Luffy, managing to take out more than at least 2500 agents, compared to all the former main agents of CP9, who individually gave each Straw Hat a ton of trouble forcing them to unleash new tactics and weapons. Also the number of agents in one Cipher Pol is unknown and may vary as the CP9 only had around 9 agents but the agents who fought the Straw Hats and Franky Family were a literal army (although it is possible that they were collectively from all the different Cipher Pols or even Infantry agents for CP9). In order to exceed the limits of the human body, CP9 agents receive special training since their childhood. In order to become a full-fledged member of CP9, the agents must master a martial arts style that is called Rokushiki. The training also has somewhat of a mind-molding process so that Cipher Pol agents only learn how to be assassins and that this is their only profession. Lucci, for example, was not capable of feeling gratitude or mercy. Kaku, on the other hand, loved being a shipwright but was forced to leave it behind; he seemed to have shown regret at this decision, but ultimately did not hold back when he was fulfilling his duties. The members received individual training, but they also trained together a lot. The great strength of CP9 is seen as Luffy needed to use Gear Second and Gear Third to incapacitate Lucci and Blueno, whereas former Shichibukai Crocodile and all the most dangerous Pirates of the East Blue were utterly beaten without them. Agents Cipher Pol Groups *CP-0 *CP1 *CP2 *CP3 *CP4 *CP5 *CP6 *CP7 *CP8 *CP9 Trivia *There is resemblance between One Piece secret agency Cipher Pol and the real life British secret agency Directorate of Military Intelligence as both have divisions/unit which start the initials of the agency and finish with the number of the division/unit. Example: CP9 (Cipher Pol unit number 9) and MI6 (Miliary Intelligence unit number 6). *Cipher Pol's name is similar to the intergovernmental organization Interpol (The International Criminal Police Organization), which, like the name suggests, is an International Police organization that operates in most of the world. References Site Navigation it:Cipher Pol zh:世界政府直屬秘密間諜機關 es:Cipher Pol fr:Cipher_Pol id:Cipher Pol Category:Articles Without an Infobox Image Category:Cipher Pol Category:Antagonist Groups